


Anjos Não Podem Amar

by allec_rameht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Mas, o que eu digo-lhe mil e uma vezes, sem você notar, é que eu amo você como anjo ou homem algum lhe amou"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Anjos Não Podem Amar

Anjos não podem duvidar de sua fé, não podem querer, não podem ter ambições. Anjos não podem não podem ser alaridos ou soberbos. Têm que esplendidos, arcanos... perfeitos!

Anjos não podem pensar e tampouco ter sentimentos. Na verdade, anjos, em hipótese alguma, devem amar.

Anjos como eu não podem olhar com olhos pecaminosos a uma mulher e tampouco a um homem. É pecado, é errado, é demoníaco.

Anjos não podem amar, muito menos amar alguém que acabara de sair do inferno. Não, anjos nunca poderiam. Afinal, nós não fomos criados com sentimentos, então eu não sei como eu sinto isso... isso que não pode ser amor.

Anjos como eu não podem ter esperanças de tocar a pele de um homem. É lastimoso, é a certeza de uma condenação à morte.

Anjos devem ser imparciais. E eu sou, exceto quando se trata de você. Eu não quero presenciar a sua ruína. Eu não quero que você morra. Mas eu sei que, se você não morrer, você me trairá sem saber com uma mulher, ou até mesmo com o seu próprio irmão.

“Anjos não podem amar”, e eu repito isso para mim a todo o momento. “Anjos não podem te amar. Eu não posso te amar!”. Mas, o que eu digo-lhe mil e uma vezes, sem você notar, é que eu amo você como anjo ou homem algum lhe amou.

Anjos não podem sentir ciúmes. Como é possível alguém não sentir isso?

Anjos não podem tocar a pele de um guerreiro. Principalmente se ele retribuir com tal intensidade e que a pele cujo ele tocou não era sua.

Anjos não podem beijar. Até mesmo quando o amor está presente nas línguas que se encontram constantemente.

Anjos não podem ficar nus. Mesmo o corpo humano não seja dele, mesmo quando o outro humano também ficar em tal estado.

Anjos não têm como fazer sexo. Mas na terra têm, e os anjos não podem ter tanto prazer quanto eu tive. Humanos também não podem ter tanto prazer você teve.

Anjos não podem chorar. Eles não podem chorar por sentir medo de perder você. Anjos sabem que perder-te-ão

Anjos não podem sussurrar palavras românticas. Principalmente se elas forem “eu amo você”, anjos devem morrer se o humano dizer “eu também te amo, Castiel”.

Anjos não podem amar você, Dean. Porque você se tornou meu, e eu tampouco posso te amar, porque você sempre fora uma missão.


End file.
